


The Art of being adventurous

by legends_saga



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Expanded Universe, Star Wars Legends
Genre: #cute fluff, Junior Jedi Knights timeline, jedi academy, my darlings deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_saga/pseuds/legends_saga
Summary: Anakin & Tahiri at the Academy.
Relationships: Anakin Solo & Tahiri Veila, Anakin Solo/Tahiri Veila
Kudos: 7





	The Art of being adventurous

"Tionne asked sooo many questions. I swear she's not mad at me, she's mad at herself for not catching us three times in a row." Tahiri laughed, bright grin on her face as she nudged Anakin. "I'd say lets make it four, but it won't be that easy. She's found the spot."  
Disappointed in her best friend's lack of response, she added: "Are you even listening?"

  
"Mhm..."

  
The blond haired girl rolled her eyes annoyedly, blushing just the tiniest bit. "How's it two years at the Academy and you're still not a morning person? Morning's the second best time of the day!" Her ramble was swallowed by Anakin's tiredness, but he got the gist of it. Tahiri had an idea.

  
Three hours later, right after practice was over, she basically dragged him towards the stairways to the lower levels of the Academy, navigating around the statues of his maternal grandparents with practiced ease.

  
"You know, I found this a couple weeks ago ... I mean, Corran kinda found it, I just... happened to follow him."

  
"You happened to follow him?" Anakin repeateded, eyebrows raised.

  
"Yeah, dummy. I was bored, since you were busy with family business."

  
"Birthdays are not a business.", he retorted, making Tahiri stop dead in her tracks.

  
"They are for you, aren't they?" As always, she didn't wait for an answer. In that way, they matched well: Tahiri loved to talk, having had no one to join her conversations back on Tatooine - and Anakin has never been anything but a listening person - rather than a talkative one, at least.

  
"Anyways, Corran and Master Skywalker used it for practice. It's a connective pathway I think, and it's meant to sharpen Corrans senses or whatever, but at the end of that hole..." Tahiri raised her hands with a smile and opened them in a wide arch "is the magical side of Yavin IV."

  
Taking a couple more steps into an old, deserted room, they found themselves next to what would later be a life-saver more than once. At that point, though, it was -  
"It's a hole. And a deep one at that." Anakin remarked, throwing a small stone all and following it's way with the Force until he could feel another presence counteracting the fall. Questioningly, he looked towards Tahiri, who just grinned from one side to the other.

  
"I can stop the stone at any point I want it to. Then it falls softly as a feather." To underline her words she reached out further, letting Anakin follow her actions with the Force.

  
"So we're -"

  
"Exactly. We're gonna go here and practice. It's not forbidden, is it? Like, your uncle wants us to train how to use the Force. We just make our own work of it."

  
"I don't see how that's-"

  
"What's it with you today?" Tahiri shook her head. "If a stone can fall softly as a feather because we guide the Force to it, one of us can fall softly as a feather with the other one guiding him. Making it a four to zero against Tionne."

  
"This isn't about Master Tionne at al, is it?"

  
"Nope. It's about being adventurous."


End file.
